fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Owl Screeching in the Daytime
"Gah! Is this actually happening?!" A woman with long, lavender-tinted silver hair stormed across her room. As she was walking in her frantic pace, she was putting on her attire for duty, which consisted of a dress that parted in three ways at her lower body, white in color, with a top that was similarly white and cross-shaped to keep situated just above her chest. Along with this, she had detachable sleeves. "It apparently is, Miss Carolyn." A rather lazy voice called out to the woman who was frantically pacing, whose crimson eyes gazed at him, leaving a trace of magical aura to spike her hair upwards momentarily, showing the traits of an Elf in her ears. "James! Get out!" Carolyn shouted at him, before abruptly closing the door in front of his face. "Ah...well, that was nice." James thought to himself, ruffling his blond hair slightly. He was dressed rather strictly, much to his chagrin; the attire was a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows; the robe was covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol of the Council, held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around James' neck was a long, light cape bearing the Council's insignia on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on his head sat a light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a mitre, but with three tops, a central one and two more at its sides. Aside from this, he wore simple black sandals and held a staff with a red pole and a titanium orb at its tip. "Alright, let's go." The voice of Carolyn could be heard as she came out of the room, fully dressed, and began to walk along the vast corridor. She held her blade across her back, and walked with an air of pride and confidence. But beneath that was a slight nervousness; Carolyn was only an apprentice, and she was being summoned by himself! It was a rather exhilarating, but nervous day for her. It was undoubted that she would be given her first formal mission as a proper Rune Knight, but what it was...she didn't know. She soon reached to Guran Doma's office, where she saw both her master, Veronica Dragunov, and Guran Doma sitting at the central desk. "Come in, Miss Carolyn Wallace, today is a good day for you." The man said, with a frightening aura about him that Carolyn couldn't help but miss a step, causing James to catch her hand to pull her back up. She gave him a glance of irritation and quickly brushed herself off. "If I may ask, Doma sir, why have I been called here?" She asked with the most polite tone she could muster, which...was quite polite, and the man responded, "You have been assigned a mission to watch over the recent uprising of Dark Guild activity within . Your compatriots for this mission will be, Rune Knight Soldier James Lovelock as well as Magic Council Employee, Emil Rokudan." "Emil…" James mumbled to himself, almost catching the eye of Veronica before he looked upwards in embarrassment. "That man...I am sure I know of him…" James thought to himself, prior to the knocking of the door. Everyone's eyebrows raised as a man of average height, slightly messy black hair, lean figure and black eyes stepped into the room. "Oh god it's the cliché pretty boy." James thought to himself, as he noted the attire of the man, which was a simple blazer over a white dress shirt, a black tie and a pair of black dress pants and shoes. He had white gloves and a place to equip his gun from his shirt. "Yo, I'm Emil Rokudan. And like Doma sir said, I will be joining you on this mission." Category:Fairy Tail: Flocking Home Category:Chapters